


Drunk Actions, Sober Thoughts

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drunk Hades (Lore Olympus), Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Past Relationship(s), Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: Valentine’s Day is fast approaching and the last thing in the world Hades wants is to spend another one with Minthe.Or, the one where Hades and Persephone get so nervous for their first date that they both drink themselves stupid.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213





	Drunk Actions, Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being patient loves

Hades pushed the large double doors to the conference room open, smiling sheepishly and walking around the large, long table to take his seat at the head of it. As he situated himself Hecate gave him a look, holding her jaw tight and her eyes set, leaning toward him to hiss, “You’re late.” 

The King, being in no mood to take this after his terrible morning, leaned back toward her and snipped, “Oh really? I hadn’t realized.” Hecate narrowed her eyes, giving him a dirty look and pulling out her phone no doubt to text him obscenities. Her blue thumbs typed furiously, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, reading her message that read:

‘Thanks for leaving me to deal with all the new hires, you know how much I hate this.’ He began typing back just as furiously while Thanatos droned on with his presentation for the newcomers. 

‘How many times have I been late in the last millenia? I had a rough morning.’ He slammed the send button and tucked his phone back into his pocket, done discussing this. Hecate saw red seep into his eyes, she knew to stop. She read his message and set her phone aside on the table as Thanatos tossed a glare at the two of them.

“Are you two quite finished?” 

This was a mistake on his part because Hades’ eyes filled with red. You could almost see smoke rising from his ears. The tone in the room shifted immediately. He didn’t even have to say a word for Thanatos to understand his rage and continue his presentation without skipping a beat. Hades’ wrath was not to be trifled with. He groaned, rubbing his sore chest, thinking back to only an hour ago this morning. 

Minthe, naked in his sheets, whining and begging him to take a day off work to stay in bed with her. 

“Tadpole, you know I can’t.” 

“Yes you can, you just don’t want to.” She snapped back, clawing at him and trying to pull him back down into the bed. “C’mon, I haven’t even seen you for a week and a half. Where have you been hiding?”

“I’m not hiding, I’m busy.” He sat up and started pulling his shirt on, working at the buttons. She crawled toward him and draped herself around him, pulling on his wide shoulders and whining,

“Baby, I miss you.” 

“We spent the whole night together.” 

“I want you.” Her red hand drifted down his chest, her other hand snaking around his torso, constricting around him like a snake. 

"You already had me twice last night." He was so exhausted with her back and forth antics, one day she hated him, the next she was desperate and needy. He couldn’t keep up with it anymore, she is so explosive and unpredictable. She began pressing hot kisses to his neck, quickly crawling into his lap and wrapping her legs around him, trying to trap him in place. He sighed hard and looked up at her. 

“Gods, Hades, why are you giving me that look?” Her eyebrows fell hard over her eyes.

He decided it wasn’t really worth getting into. They’d had this discussion many times. She never seemed to hear him. The issue is that Minthe can’t handle any form of rejection, she couldn’t handle it when he denies her sex because she throws herself into a meltdown about how he doesn’t think she’s attractive. She plays her little mind games with him and honestly he just feels so tired. So he sighs and starts kissing her, giving her what she wants so she’ll leave him alone. It’s sad that it’s gotten to this point but he doesn’t know how to get out. Minthe moans and deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding herself down against him. 

Hades feels disgusted with himself as he hardens against her. She feels it and reaches down to pull the waistband of his boxers down. As soon as she gets him free she breaks their kiss to slide down off the bed onto her knees in front of him. She pushes his legs apart and takes him in her mouth, looking up at him in a way that used to excite him. How do you tell someone you don’t love them anymore? Or that maybe you never did?

He closes his eyes, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach as he imagines Persephone putting her pretty pink lips around him. A pang of guilt struck him but he pushed past it, feeling himself getting more aroused at the thought of Persephone instead of Minthe giving him this pleasure. He grips the sheets in hard fists, biting his lip and imagining the perfect pink goddess’ mouth in place of Minthe’s. He lets out a little sigh at the thought, indulging himself in the fantasy. 

Minthe, thinking she was doing such a fantastic job, based off his reaction, continued plunging herself up and down on his huge, aching hardness. She pulled back with a ‘pop’ from her lips and climbed up to sit on his lap, moaning as she slid down onto him. He kept his eyes shut, now imagining he was inside Persephone. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from complaining about his eyes being shut. Her slender body ruined the fantasy but he tried to push past it, desperately trying to imagine what the pink goddess would feel like, imagining digging his fingers into her curves. 

Minthe squeaked out a little, “Ah, Hades,” to which he responded, 

“Don’t speak.” he opened his eyes and slammed her into the bed, fucking her from behind and closing his eyes again, imagining the perfect flower goddess. Minthe wasn’t a stranger to this type of rough sex, she happily whined into the pillows as he thrust fast and hard. She got a jolt of excitement when he wrapped his big hands around her neck, holding his thumbs down on her jugular, choking her until she felt light-headed. He released her throat just in time for her to spasm and cum. He slapped her ass hard and leaned down over her to hiss, “Don’t you make a fucking sound,” and started choking her again. 

Minthe squealed, fully loving every second of his rough, aggressive love. She was the one who taught him to love so hard in the first place. She was proud of how far he’d come. She remembered when the idea of choking her made him blush and stammer. She often resented his natural gentle nature, wishing he would be more of what people said he was. That’s why she got with him in the first place, he’s supposed to be a big baddie. Turns out he’s a total softie, which turned her off. Yet, here and now she’s proud of the Hades she’s molded for herself. 

He continued rocking into her hard, eyes squeezed shut thinking of Persephone. He imagined her sweet little sounds, her huffs, her small body in his arms. He went faster, slamming Minthe without mercy, chasing his orgasm, imagining being drenched in Persephone’s sweetness. He felt himself shake as he got close, he lost sense of where he was, so caught up in his fantasy that he cried out, “Ohh, Kore!” as he pulled out and pumped himself over her, cumming in long white strips on her back.

“Who’s KORE?!” Minthe roared furiously. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. _Oh, fates did I say that out loud!? She’s going to kill me._ He snapped his eyes open, willing his cum out of existence, off her back. She turned and glared up at him, still panting a little, she reached up to wring his neck, “Who the FUCK is Kore!?”

He grabbed her hands and was able to pry her away, still trying to regain his breath himself. “N-nobody, nothing.”

“Are you cheating on me?!” Furious tears sprang out of her eyes. 

“No, no, I swear, I would never do that to you.” 

“Then TELL ME who the FUCK Kore is!!” She fumed, looking ready to explode. He knew telling her would only endanger Persephone and that’s the last thing she needs at the moment. He realized not telling her wouldn’t work either but he would not risk Persephone’s safety over his stupid mistake. He responded soft and cool, 

“No.” He didn’t see the wind up but absolutely felt the stinging slap as Minthe hit him as hard as she could in the chest, leaving a welted imprint of a hand there. He didn’t have time to respond before another blow came to his stomach as she launched her fist into it, punching him hard and knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and fell backwards into the bed, trembling as he feared another blow. 

Minthe spat at him, hissing, “You’re a pathetic excuse of a King and God.” and got up out of the bed, grabbing her clothes off the floor in a furious hurry, tears streaming down her face as she slammed the bathroom door behind herself. 

He lied there, feeling himself begin to ache where she’d hit him. “I know.” His lip trembled and he blinked away silent tears, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how his life had gone so wrong. 

_When did I let myself become this? Is this relationship really worth all the pain?_ His skin stung where she'd slapped him and his stomach ached, making him feel nauseous. He tried to swallow back the lump in his throat as his eyes poured hot tears down the sides of his face. He flinched when the bathroom door swung open and Minthe, fully dressed hissed at him in her harsh, cold-hearted tone, "Oh, come on I didn't even hit you that hard." She picked her earrings up off his dark dresser, putting them on hurriedly as she snapped, "Get up, we're going to be late for work." 

Hades sat up in his bed with a little huff from the ache in his stomach, glaring at her and snapping back, "Find your own ride to work. I'm done." 

Her ears fell, tucking back into her long hair as the words fell from his lips. She looked at him with wide, furious eyes, always fearing this day might come. Her tone shifted and she became apologetic, groveling to him, kissing his cheek, "Come on, Hades, I'm sorry, I-" 

"Save it, Minthe." He pushed her away, getting up and reaching for his clothes, turning his back to her and pulling his pants on. He fed his belt through the loops of his pants then turned to meet her eyes, "This is over." 

Her reaction wasn't what he expected. Instead of bursting into tears and trying to change his mind she just nodded once then looked down, clutching her handbag tight before turning to walk out of his bedroom. He stood, stunned, staring after her and blinking, _was that real? There's no way it could really be that easy._

A clean break. 

It wasn't what he expected at all. He was confused as to why he felt so sad all of a sudden. Almost like her lack of response was more painful than anything else. Like he never meant anything to her at all. That hurt the worst. He swallowed back what felt like sand in his throat as he pulled his shirt up around his shoulders, buttoning it up mindlessly. He heard the security system in his house chirp, indicating someone had opened the door. She left. Just like that. 

“Hades, what’s up?” Hecate’s voice cut through his memory. He blinked, looking around himself, realizing he was sitting at his desk in his office, Hecate perched atop it looking at him with those intelligent, all-knowing eyes. He bit his lip, trying to hide his emotions from her, reaching into his drawer where he kept his ever-handy bottle of whiskey. He set it on his desk and pulled out two small glasses, setting them down and twisting the cap off the bottle, pouring each of them a little more than a shot. He avoided Hecate’s face as he tossed back his drink in one fluid motion, pouring himself some more. 

“Hades,” she put her hand over his, stilling it as he brought the drink to his lips. She sighed and watched him take the second drink, seeing the hurt in his face. “When are you going to learn to talk about your problems instead of drinking?” she gave him a soft smile, feeling worried for her old friend. “What is it?”

He frowned, looking down at his empty glass, speaking toward his feet, “Minthe.” he spat, saying her name like a dirty word. He felt his lower lip tremble and hated himself for being so weak. 

“Is that what ruined your morning?” He nodded and poured another glass of whiskey. “Hades, slow down…” she warned as he tossed it back. She watched him cringe as the alcohol went down his throat. “What did she do this time?”

“It was me. I upset her.” He felt his face go a little numb from drinking so much so quickly. He eagerly greeted the feeling of numbness, it was preferable to feeling all that he was feeling. 

Hecate rolled her eyes, “What _doesn’t_ upset her?” She walked around his desk, opening her arms to him, knowing he was in need of a hug. He shook his head, trying to pretend he was fine but the trembling of his lip gave him away. “Come on, bring it in you big lug.”

He sighed and accepted her hug. The moment her arms wrapped around him he felt tears prickle in his eyes. He fought them with all his might but one tear managed to escape his eye and race down his cheek. Hecate pulled back and saw that, her face crumbling into concern, frowning hard. “What happened?”

He shook his head, not wanting to relive the embarrassment of calling out the wrong name during sex. It was a mistake he’d heard of Zeus and a hundred other stupid men making but he never thought he would be foolish enough to do it. He gulped back the tears, fighting himself to stay composed. His voice shook as he said, softly, “I.. I think it’s over this time for real. I don’t think she’ll forgive me.”

“Well, good. It’s a toxic relationship. You both know that.” 

“I know. I think for so long I was fine with it being that way, but… now.. I…” he stopped himself, not wanting to tell her how much he imagines being with Persephone. Since he met her all he can think about is her. He never thought someone could make him happy, he never imagined someone could have that power over him. He’d gotten so used to meaningless sex and the cruel games Minthe plays that he’d forgotten what a good relationship even looked like. Not to mention the _wonderful_ examples of his brother’s marriages or other shallow relationships surrounding him. Everyone uses someone for something, there are manipulators and the manipulated. He’d become content with being Minthe’s punching bag. “Ever since I met Persephone… I’ve… I’m able to see the problems with me and Minthe.”

Hecate nodded, slowly digesting this information. 

“I.. I just can’t stop thinking about her. Even just texting her or talking to her in the break room… I-I look forward to those little moments I get with her so much. I’m always wishing to steal away more of those moments.. The more I get the more I want… And I feel… well, I’ve never felt like this about anyone…” He looked down at his hands, sighing hopelessly.

“Why don’t you tell her?”

“And burden her with all this? She’s got her entire life ahead of her, she doesn’t need some emotionally unstable king’s baggage tacked onto all the other stresses in her life. I could never do that to her. She has everything going for her, I would feel so guilty to ruin opportunities for her or take anything away from her.”

Hecate shook her head, folding her arms across her chest, cocking her head at him, “Did you ever consider that she might feel the same way?” 

He looked at her skeptically. “What would give you that impression?”

“I know Persephone fairly well. I’ve never seen her try so hard to flirt with somebody.” she glanced at her nails casually. 

His eyebrows fell hard over his eyes as he snapped his attention to her. “Don’t tease me, Hecate.”

“I’m serious! I can’t say for sure because I’m not _her_ but I have a pretty strong feeling that there’s something there.” She gave him a smile. “So stop drinking yourself stupid and ask her out already.”

His cheeks burned a dark blue as blood rushed there and he stammered excuses, fiddling with his sleeve cuffs, “I.. I’m s-sure she’s busy… with sch-school and all, I wouldn’t want to impose…” 

“If you don’t I'll do it on your behalf. How’s that?” She grinned, knowing an ultimatum might be the only way to get him to do this. 

“You wouldn’t!” 

Hecate raised an eyebrow, “Try me.” 

“Fates, why did I say anything?” He dropped his head into his hands, raking through his hair a little harder than necessary. 

“I’m so tired of seeing Minthe treat you like shit, Hades. You promised me that you would break it off with her months ago. It’s not that hard, just ask Persephone out to lunch or something, make it casual. You’re friends, aren’t you?” 

“Well, yes, but..” 

“Just do it, Hades.” She pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it in his hands, closing his fingers around it, looking up at him with pleading eyes, “Please for the love of Gods and Goddesses just do this.” 

He gulped and met her eyes, seeing just how serious she was about this. He did make her listen to all of him and Minthe’s shit for years. He knew she was the only other person in existence who knew how badly and how long he’s longed for a partner, an equal. He could at least try, the worst that could happen is that she says no. All he has to do is try. He owed her at least that. She’s been such an amazing friend to him. He sighs and nods his head, “Okay.. fine, I’ll.. I’ll text her.”

“Thank you.” She sounded genuinely relieved and began walking toward his door, casting a glance back over her shoulder at him. "You better not chicken out." With that, she was gone. 

He muttered angrily to himself and opened his messages, tapping on his conversation with Persephone. He felt clammy all of a sudden, a cold sweat on his forehead. _Fates, why is this so hard?_ He typed out, 'Hey' then erased, 'How are you?' Erase. 'How's school?' Erase. _You sound like her creepy uncle._ 'Hello sweetness.' He hit send and set it aside, feeling his anxiety spike. He opened his drawer, pulling out a cigar, putting it in his mouth and snapping his fingers, a flame bursting from his thumb as he lit it and puffed. His long blue fingers reached at the pile of paperwork he had to do to process the new hires, pulling his glasses from their case on his desk and setting them on his nose. His phone buzzed. His heart dropped. _Oh fates.._

It was indeed a reply from her. He opened it, smiling around his cigar as he read her message. 

'Good morning, your highness.' 

He typed back, 'So formal this morning.'

A moment later, 'You are royalty, are you not?' She sent a blushing smiling emoji. He wished he could see her blushing smile. He loved the sight. 

'I suppose.. but enough about me, how are you?' He puffed on his cigar, pulling it from his lips to ash it, tapping it softly against his ashtray, hating the distance between them. 

His phone buzzed, 'I'm alright.'

'Just alright? What's bothering you, Kore?' He awaited her reply eagerly, unable to focus on anything else. 

'Life is just weird right now I guess.. Can you talk?' He responded by calling her. The line rang once before she answered, voice cheerful as ever as she chirped, "Hey," 

"Hello." He waited a moment before asking, "What's bothering you, sweetness?" 

She sighed sadly, lamenting, "I think I'm just homesick or something.. I don't feel like I belong here, or anywhere really." _You belong in my arms._ He wanted to slap himself from how corny of a thought that was. 

"That's not true, sweetness." 

"How can you be so sure? You're important. Without you the whole world would fall apart." She sniffled, his heart broke as he realized she was crying, her voice shaking, "If I were to disappear now nothing would change." 

Hearing her say that triggered something within him, he snapped back, "Kore don't _ever_ say that.. it's not true. Sweetness, my life would change.." _Oh gods, you giant idiot._

He heard her sniffle again. "It would?" 

"Absolutely. I l-" _love you,_ he coughed, "I w-wanted to ask you s-something." 

"You did?" His heart rattled around in his chest like a caged animal at the sound of pleasant surprise in her voice. 

He gulped, trying to force the words out before he lost the nerve, "I.. W-would you l-like to have d-dinner with me?" 

She was quiet for a moment then replied in a small voice, "Y-yes. When?" 

"When are you available?" he was surprised by her quick response.

"Tonight." She responded a little too fast. He gulped. _Tonight._

“S-sounds good, when can I pick you up?” 

There was a brief pause before she answered, “Six o’clock?” 

“P-perfect. I’ll s-see you then.” _Damn that stutter!_

“O-okay, bye Hades.”

“Goodbye for now, sweetness.” 

_Tonight!_

The large, stressed blue god paced his kitchen back and forth. He glanced at the clock. 5:38pm. _Fates, I need to go get her._ Russel whined at his feet. 

“What are you complaining about? I’m the one who’s in trouble here!” He grumbled to himself and grabbed his jacket and car keys, walking out to his garage and getting in one of his many sleek vehicles. He put the key in, the engine roared to life and he backed out, headed toward Persephone. His heart started racing and a million scenarios of him embarrassing himself played through his head. He checked his breath for the hundredth time and sniffed himself, looking up in the rearview mirror to glance at himself nervously, checking his teeth. _Come on, it’s not like this is your first date, get it together._ He felt silly but a nagging thought reminded him, _It is your first time going on a date with someone you love._

All too soon he pulled up at her apartment complex in Olympus, parking on the curb and getting out to go knock on her door, his heart thrumming like hummingbird’s wings in his chest. _Breathe, remember to breathe. Fates._ The sun started tucking behind the mountains, throwing off rays of pink and purple sunshine as it made its descent. He checked his phone. It read 5:58. He lifted his fist to knock gently at her door as soon as he reached it, taking a deep breath in and holding it, awaiting a sound.

He heard the lock shift and the door opened, revealing a young nymph or goddess he did not recognize with green skin and webbed ears, she couldn’t have been older than fifteen. He blinked in surprise, expecting Artemis or Persephone herself, not this stranger. “Come in, she’s almost ready.” 

She flipped her long blonde hair and moved aside to allow him to enter. He took a cautious step, moving all the way in and shutting the door behind himself, looking down at the young woman who’d greeted him. He offered his hand politely, “I’m Hades, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

She just gave him a skeptical, bratty teenage look and laughed, “I know who you are.” 

He blinked and sucked in a breath, “Oh. Alright. Well, what’s your name?”

“Agape, Aphrodite’s daughter.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. _Aphrodite’s daughter, of course, explains the attitude._

“ _You’re_ Agape? Gods! I can’t believe it’s been so long.” Then again, time is a little different when you’re immortal. Fifteen or so years could go by in the blink of an eye. “How old are you now?”

“Seventeen.” 

“Wow, I can’t believe it. So you and Persephone.. hang out?” using that phrase made him feel so very old. 

She scoffed and chuckled, “No. I’m here with my brother Eros.” 

“Ah,” he stood awkwardly, not knowing whether or not to advance further into the living room and take a seat to wait for her or not. He had no idea how long she was going to be or if she even knew he was here. 

“They’ve been in her room for two hours now.” Hades lifted a brow. Agape’s knowing eyes watched him, she smirked, “Y’know, you really shouldn’t be so nervous, she has a huge crush on you.” with that, she walked down the hall away from him. _She does?! Is everyone aware of this except for me?!_ He swallowed back a lump in his throat and remained standing, looking around the light colored apartment curiously. He tried to pick out any signs that Persephone lived there but so far all he could find were Artemis’ things. There was hardly a trace of her anywhere. 

His eyes snapped toward the hallway when he heard a door open. He turned, pretending not to hear it, looking down at the floor, then at his hand casually. As the sound of clicking heels approached he turned and his heart stopped and dropped into his stomach. She walked out of her room alone. She brought that magnetic feeling with her everywhere, pulling him in and making it impossible to look anywhere else. He made eye contact with her, feeling a warmth wash over him as he found her gorgeous, sparkling eyes. As their eyes met blue flowers began sprouting from her head, tangling through her hair that was pinned up on her head in an elegant twist. He couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“H-Hey,” she giggled. His eyes drifted lower, noticing her equally elegant blue evening gown that was a shade or two darker than his skin. The silky fabric clung to her curves like liquid. The dark color made her magenta skin absolutely glow. The dress showed a perfect, tantalizing amount of skin with just enough cleavage to leave him wanting, a fashionable cut at her hip teasing him as it plunged to the floor, showing off just a bit of magenta flesh. 

He took a step toward her, offering his hand to her, she put her little hand in his palm, blushing and smiling up at him. He kissed her hand, savoring the moment, pulling back to look down his nose at her and grin, “Evening, sweetness.”

Eros and Agape soon followed her, coming out of the room. Eros was unable to contain his excitement, throwing his hands up and squealing, “Isn’t she beautiful?!” Persephone blushed a shade darker, swatting at him and murmuring his name under her breath.

“Gorgeous.” he made sure to look her right in the eye as he corrected Eros. 

She blushed even harder if it were possible and took Hades’ hand, tugging him toward the exit, hurriedly thanking Eros, “Thank you! I’ll see you later, okay?” They got out the door and she huffed, “Thank Gods,” she bit her lip and smiled up at him, happy to be alone with him. “So, where did you want to go?”

With her looking so dressed up and stunning he suddenly felt he must take her out to a fancy restaurant. Dinner at his home seemed unfit for her. She deserves the best of everything. He smirked and offered her his arm as he popped out his elbow to lead her to his car. “I think I have something in mind you might like.” She linked her arm through his, her little hands on his bicep making him tremble. _This is really happening!_

“I can’t wait.” she sighed happily and leaned into his side, making his heart flutter, savoring each step toward the car, wishing the moment could last longer. 

Too soon for his liking they made it to his car, he opened her door and helped pick up her dress as she got in. She blushed and smiled her radiant smile up at him, making him nervous and excited all at once. _How could I really be on a date with the most beautiful goddess in existence?_ He felt like pinching himself. 

As he shut her door and walked around to his side he did in fact pinch himself. He got in and started the car, glancing over at her, his lips curling up into a grin as her intoxicating scent filled his car. It’s a mixture of flowers and pure sweet sugar. She smells like she tastes delicious, so much so that it almost makes his mouth water. 

“I have to be honest I was a little surprised when you asked me to dinner.” she fiddled with her hands in her lap, he glanced at her, then back at the road. 

“And why is that?” 

“Well, you and Minthe..” he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, feeling his jaw clench too. A painful sting struck his heart and he searched for the right words, the right thing to say. 

"W-we.. aren't.. together anymore." He hated how slow and awkward that came out. He felt a dull throbbing ache in his chest. The pain subsided as her gentle, tiny hand came to rest on his thigh, her voice soft and slightly maternal as she cooed, 

"Oh, I'm sorry.. are you alright?" She leaned closer, making it incredibly difficult to focus on the road. 

He gripped the steering wheel, feeling the burning twinges of arousal start in his low abdomen. "I-It's for the best." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

He gulped, feeling his jaw tighten as he glared at the road ahead. "Maybe later." He felt her little fingers grip his thigh, then lift to give a reassuring pat, "Whenever you feel like it." 

"Thank you, Kore, I appreciate it." Her hand lingered a moment too long, making them both blush. She pulled it away and coughed a little, looking out her window as they drove through downtown in the Underworld. 

"You know, I was afraid you were with someone too.." he mentioned, making her turn and look at him.

"What? Who?" 

"Apollo." He glanced to see her expression break. She looked upset. He instantly regretted saying anything. "Sweetness, I'm s-" 

"No, it's.. I'm not with him.. I never wanted to be." The sad lilt at the end of her statement made him frown. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Could we talk about it later?" 

"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." 

"No, it's not your fault.. it's okay." He could tell it was far from okay. He pushed that feeling aside, trying to focus on just having a good time with her but the feeling left him uneasy. He pulled up to a parking garage and drove a level down, finding a spot far away from other cars and parking. He got out of his side and walked around to hers, opening the door for her and offering his arm. She took it and smiled a tiny little grin, stepping out of the car and finding her balance at his side. He locked the car and lead them toward the elevator, making sure not to walk too fast, hyper aware of their size difference. She peered up at him and chuckled,

"My legs aren't _that_ tiny." 

He blushed, busted. He smiled down at her bashfully, hair falling over his face in a boyish, handsome way, "Apologies, sweetness." 

They made it to the elevator. Hades pressed the button with the up arrow and waited with her, both of them stealing glances at the other. 

The restaurant lobby was packed, the pair had to weave around people to make it to the host's desk. Persephone couldn't make out what Hades said to the hostess, but she definitely saw him slip a bill to her. Of what value she was unsure. She narrowed her eyes at him as he smiled that scoundrel grin. 

"55 percent." She muttered as the hostess picked up two menus and escorted them to a table immediately, to the chagrin of many waiting guests. _Oh, sugar snaps, that’s not fair..._ she got butterflies in her stomach as he took her hand while they followed the hostess to a table. It was a booth thankfully located toward the back of the restaurant. Hades thanked her once more and muttered something about wine that Persephone didn't quite catch. Their hands released as she wiggled into her seat and he slid in across from her. She bit her lip and balled up her hands in her lap, not quite sure what to do with herself. He picked up a menu, pulling his glasses out of his coat pocket and adjusting them on his pointed nose. _Oh gods, not the glasses. I can't handle him with the glasses on…_ she tried to distract herself by picking up and looking through her menu. 

"There are vegetarian options on the bottom right." He offered, smiling at her, his dimples making their first appearance of the night. She felt her heart flutter. 

"Th-thanks," was all she could manage, feeling hot. A waiter greeted them and poured glasses of water and white wine, asking if they were ready to order. 

"Just another moment, please." Hades answered. She was grateful, she has no idea what she wants yet. The waiter leaves and Hades raises his glass, prompting her to do the same. She does and they clink them together gently. She watches as he brings his glass to his lips and takes a generous drink. She sniffs hers and takes a sip, trying and failing to hide her cringe. 

He sees it and chuckles, "Perhaps you'd prefer a cocktail, sweetness?" 

Her eyelashes fluttered at the pet name. "Are they sweeter?" 

"Oh yes." He smiled wide, gazing at her. She set the wine glass aside gently, hoping she hadn't offended him. He definitely didn't look offended. He reached out for her hand, she blushed and placed it in his, looking up at him. He stroked her hand gently, feather-light as they gazed at each other. 

They hadn't spoken much since she'd seen him at that TGOEM meeting, she was so embarrassed, wrapped up in his coat with petals and leaves sprouting off her shoulders and hips. "I.. I wanted to.. clarify a thing or two.. if that's alright.." 

He lifted a thick eyebrow, looking down at her with curious, enthralled eyes, never leaving her face, waiting patiently for her to speak. Just as she opened her mouth the waiter returned.

Hades tried not to look annoyed and scanned the menu one last time. Persephone smiled at the waiter, asking, "What sweet drink would you recommend?" 

"We have a good pina colada that's pretty sweet." 

"Okay, I'll try that. And your walnut, pear and goat cheese salad." she handed the waiter the menu and sipped her water. She heard Hades order but was too lost in her thoughts to recall what he said. When the waiter left he reached for her hand across the table top, asking softly and only to her, 

"What were you saying, sweetness?" she felt her stomach tighten as he enclosed her little hand in his, wrapping his fingers around hers. She met his eyes, melting into them, heart pounding from being so close to him.

She tore her eyes away, looking down at their connected hands. "I… I can't remember.." she knew it was a lame cop out but it was safer than admitting she's in love with him when she can't be sure he feels the same. A moment or two passed before he replied in that low, alluring voice of his, 

"If you remember, I'm all ears." He smirked and pulled a hand back to take a drink of his wine. Her drink arrived, she picked it up and sipped it, humming happily. "I take it this drink is more your style?" 

She nodded, giggling and setting it down. "To be honest, Eros and I had a few mixed drinks back at Artemis' place." 

He grinned around his wine glass, "Full disclosure, I had a shot or two before picking you up.."

"I was so nervous." She giggled, starting to feel a little tipsy. 

"Me too." He set his wine glass down, smiling at her flushed face. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead flirtatiously checking her temperature. He let his hand drift softly, twisting it to cup her cheek in his palm like he'd imagined doing a million times before. Her skin is even softer than he could have imagined. 

She blinked doe eyed up at him, thick lips curling upward in a radiant smile as she giggled, "What's the diagnosis?" 

He took his glasses off and tucked them away, pulling his hand back and smirking at her, "You're buzzed." 

"What?" 

"Tipsy, almost drunk." He blushed when she reached for his hand and tangled her fingers with his. 

"Oh yeah?" She chuckled, cheeks and chest flushed, making her freckles extra noticeable. Hades couldn't keep his eyes off her, drinking his wine, feeling the alcohol slowly warm him. He guessed her tolerance was much lower than his, not to mention how much bigger than her he is. They continued chatting and drinking, by the time their food arrived Persephone was full on drunk, slurring her words and all. 

When their food arrived her eyes doubled in size, much to Hades’ amusement. “Hey! Don’t you laugh at me!” she giggled, trying and failing to sound menacing in any way. 

“I wasn’t laughing _at_ you.”

“Yes you were!” she picked up her fork a bit clumsily and stabbed at her salad, watching him elegantly cut up his steak. “What, are you not even a little drunk?” Suddenly she felt self conscious.

“No, I am a little.. I just.. Hold my liquor a bit better than you do.” he smiled and the word scoundrel flashed in her mind. He lifted his wine glass to take a drink, smiling, “Don’t feel bad, I am much older than you, sweetness.”

She often worried that her lack of experience would make her unattractive to him. _What if he just sees me as some silly little village girl?_ She couldn’t help but think of all the sexual experience he must have. She has no idea how or what to do to seduce him. She stabbed at her salad again. The pair ate in relative silence for a while, taking sips of their drinks, unable to keep their eyes off each other for very long. 

“How’s your salad, sweetness?” He asked politely, finishing his glass of wine. She pushed hers over to him, smiling, 

“It’s good. You can have my wine if you want.” They gazed at each other, he reached forward to take the wine glass from her, fingers touching. The tension between them was palpable. 

“Do you remember what you wanted to clarify earlier?” She blushed, busted, looking down at her half empty plate of food, trying to play it cool, sipping her drink,

“I’m not sure..”

His smile grew, “I’m not sure I believe you, Kore.” He stabbed a piece of his steak and brought it to his lips, chewing and eyeing her. She drank more of her drink, trying to hide from his scorching gaze. She felt herself trembling. 

“I… I wanted to know… if th-this is a.. A date..” She refused to look at him, blushing hard.

His voice came out a little higher than usual, “A-Aah.. Th-that is… a v-valid question I suppose..” He sipped his wine, trying to gain the courage to answer her question honestly. His long fingers tapped nervously on the table in a frantic rhythm. He gulped hard. “I.. I..” He bit his lip, struggling, “Y-yes, Persephone..” 

He peeked at her. She was glowing, burning brighter than he’d ever seen. She looked unreal. Suddenly neither of them were interested in their food anymore. Hades flagged down the waiter, asking for the check politely. He discreetly paid the check and led her out of the restaurant with her on his arm, burning with pride. They met the cold air of the Underworld as they walked out toward the parking garage on the large empty streets. She stumbled ever so slightly, he chuckled and tightened his hold on her. She hiccuped and he let out a roar of laughter. She smacked him, hissing, “One hundred percent scoundrel!” 

“I’m sorry, you’re just so cute.” 

Her face lit up bright pink, stomach fluttering with nervous butterflies. _He called me cute. He’s never called me cute before._ She hiccuped a second time and dug her fingernails into his skin when he laughed at her. 

“You’re going to have to do much more than that to hurt me, little goddess.” For some reason that statement made her even more hot and bothered. She huffed and pulled her arm away from his, stomping toward the parking garage with her arms folded over herself in an attempt to combat the cold air around her. He chuckled and chased after her, “Wait, at least take my jacket.”

“Excuse me, I am trying to be mad at you!” She hiccuped again. He smiled wide, dimples on full display. Her stomach twisted up in knots. She felt aroused and frustrated all at once and it confused her. He slid his jacket off his shoulders and held it up for her to put her arms through. She did and he took a step back and grinned.

“There. Now you can be mad at me all you want.” They both knew she was far from angry, more sexually frustrated and unable to communicate it. She reached out to his hand, lacing her fingers through his and walking with him toward the parking garage elevator. They got in and she leaned into his side, muttering, 

“It’s cold here.” As the elevator went down he wore a shit-eating grin on his face, squeezing her hand ever so slightly. They reached his car and he opened her door for her, helping her in then walking around to his side. He got in, she hiccuped and confessed,

"Hades, I don't want to go back to Artemis' tonight… I know she’ll be upset with me for going out with you.." 

He raised an eyebrow, asking softly, "Where would you like to go, sweetness?" 

"Your place, if we could?" He helped buckle her into her seat and started the car, feeling his heart pick up pace. 

"If th-that's what you'd like I'm happy to oblige." She nodded up at him, her movements a little exaggerated from the drinking. He grinned and began driving out of the parking garage toward his home. "Anything you'd like." 

"Anything?" She giggled. He blushed, gripping the steering wheel a little harder than necessary. If only she knew how much he would give her. _I’d give you everything I own, everything I have, everything I am. I’d give you my heart and soul forever._ He gulped and tried to focus on the road, not the gorgeous, glowing, drunk, goddess radiating warmth beside him. He nearly swerved into another car when she placed her tiny, warm hand on his thigh and began sliding slowly toward his middle. “Sweetness,” he huffed, feeling breathless all of a sudden.

“Can I touch you, Hades?” her words came out slow and sultry. He glanced to see her eyes fixated on him, pupils blown large with lust, her blushing, glowing body nearly bursting out of her dress. 

“C-Could it w-wait until we get there? I’m afraid I would crash the car.” 

She chuckled and nodded, “Of course.” He put his foot to the floor, speeding way past the speed limit to get home, unable to wait any longer. 

She laughed, “It’s a good thing we’re immortal.”

“Oh, Kore, you underestimate my driving skills, I would never put you in any danger.” He smirked, rather full of himself, weaving around cars at lightning speed, his heart racing to get home. The drive felt too long as her little hand lingered on his thigh, a promise of what was to come. Then, all at once he got hit with the fact that they’ve been drinking. 

He pulls up into his garage and parks it, killing the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to her. 

She unbuckled hers and looked up at him, anticipation and tension thick in the air between them. “Kore,” he started, but was interrupted by her eager, warm lips. His eyebrows jumped up on his forehead and he looked at her in shock, feeling himself blush when her little hands came up to cup his face. He kissed her back more than willing, closing his eyes at the feeling of her lips on his.

He’d dreamt of this, imagined it, tried to picture it so many times but nothing compares to the soft weight of her sweet lips pressing into his. She tilts her head experimentally, parting her lips around his bottom lip, sucking on it softly. He couldn’t hold back the groan that ripped out of his chest when she did that.

She pulled back with a dazed look in her eyes, flushed and hot. “Was that okay?”

“Sweetness, that was much more than okay.” He stroked her cheek gently, tucking a pink curl behind her cute ear. “But I do have to ask you… would you have done that if you weren’t drunk?” He awaited her answer, fearing it.

She scoffed, offended by his question, “I’ve been trying to build up the courage to do that for months! The alcohol helped is all.” 

“Oh Fates that’s good news,” He pulled her back to him and crushed her in a kiss. She squirmed happily and returned the gesture, reaching up into his hair, amazed at the softness, burying her fingers in it for the first time. She sighed happily against him and he smiled, pulling back to gaze at her, running his thumb over her little chin, smiling bigger than she’d ever seen. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that, Kore.”

She bit her lip and smiled, “Could we go inside? The gear shift is digging into my side.” she chuckled.

“Of course!” He got out and pulled her out with him, laughing with her, locking the car and opening the garage door. “After you,” he motioned for her to enter his home. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him, walking in. “Would you like another drink?”

“Sure, might as well.” She shrugged and hiccuped once more, cursing herself. Hades chuckled and led her to his kitchen where he reached up into his cabinets, pulling down two bottles. She watched him spin around and reach into his fridge, grabbing juice and pouring it into a glass, mixing it with the clear liquor. “What kind of juice is that?”

“Pomegranate.” he stirred her drink, then tasted it before handing it to her. “Try it, if it’s too strong I can put more juice in.” She took it from his hand and brought it to her lips, sipping it. 

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you.” She took another drink and watched him pour himself a glass of the clear liquor. She raised her eyebrows. “How can you just drink it straight like that?”

He smirked, “Many nights of binge drinking if you want to know the truth.” 

“Oh,” she felt sad, looking up at him, imagining all the things he’s been through in his long life. The loves, the losses. He’s lived hundreds of lifetimes and here she is barely nineteen. She feels out of her depth again, like when she was little and swam too far from her mother. She took another couple of drinks, feeling her insecurities fade to the background. “Can I ask you something?”

He nodded, standing on the other side of the counter and sipping his drink. “Of course.”

“What could someone so…” she searched for the right word, “Important and… distinguished possibly see in me?” He drew his eyebrows together at the question, making a face, “I mean… I’m just a silly little flower goddess.. And you… You’re, well, _you_ and I… I just don’t.. Get it I guess..” She shrugged, feeling incredibly small.

“Is that a serious question? Persephone, how could your perception be so skewed? Here I am wondering what a fantastic, radiant, stunningly beautiful and young goddess like yourself could possibly see in _me_.” 

She lifted a skeptical eyebrow at him. “Are you serious? I mean what do I really even have going for me besides my supposed good looks and a cereal brand?” 

“Kore, stop. You are not just beautiful. You’re so much more than that. You’re smart, funny, you have a great sense of humor, you’re easy to talk to… a great listener, I could go on all night. Please sweetness, don’t ever talk so lowly of yourself again.”

“But you’re a _king_ ! You deserve a _queen_ , not a silly little goddess of spring.” 

He stopped and considered that statement for a moment. He took a drink and looked down at her, gazing into her eyes deeply, then looking away. He moved around the kitchen counter, taking long slow steps, almost sneaking up behind her and resting his large hands on her exposed shoulders, nose skimming down her warm throat, his lips against her flesh, “Are you questioning my judgement, little goddess?” She felt her stomach do flips at the low sultry purr of his voice. “Because if you are, I’ll have to punish you. I can’t have insubordination in my kingdom.” 

Her eyes fluttered and she replied in what she hoped was a sexy voice, “Maybe I am questioning your judgement…” her hand tightened around her drink as he pressed warm, soft kisses against her neck, his hands sliding down her arms slowly. 

He made a ‘tsk-tsk’ sound against her heated skin, smirking, “Well, that simply won’t do, sweetness. I’m sorry but I can’t give you any special treatment.”

“I understand.” She replied in a hushed tone, enthralled in their sexy little game of cat and mouse. His hands found her waist, feeling her soft sides and groaning. 

“Even though you are an exceptionally beautiful rulebreaker..” His lips drifted down her neck, kissing around her collarbone, nose skimming her velvety skin. His hands moved up her waist, teasing around her ribs and sinking his teeth into her. He pulled up from her warm chest, sounding incredibly strained, “Nonetheless, I must uphold my standards..” 

“Do what you must, your majesty..” she released her hold on her drink.

“I think your punishment would be better received in the bedroom, don’t you?” She felt a hot coal twist in her lower abdomen. It was an unfamiliar feeling but not an unwelcome one. 

She nodded, “I think you’re right.” With that, he scooped her up off her seat on his barstool, holding her weight easily and kissing her senseless. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back enthusiastically, tightening her legs around his waist, feeling herself burn for him in a way she’d never felt before. She closed her eyes and kissed him hard. 

When she opened her eyes again they were on his bed. He was sitting, holding her as she sat on his lap. She got a slight twinge of fear but pushed past it, then broke the kiss to dive into his neck. He let out a little “Ah,” which made her even more frantic. The split of fabric on her thigh allowed this position, showing him a tantalizing little strip of skin. 

His hands hovered over her hips, he pulled back to make eye contact with her, asking softly, "May I?" She nodded frantically, huffing, 

"Please," he made a low noise in the back of his throat as he gripped her thick, lovely hips, admiring their curve and fullness. His hands slid slowly up past the fabric, feeling her unbelievably soft magenta skin. His fingers brushed past some lace on her high hip, he felt himself harden against her as she whimpered and squirmed in his lap.

Her reactions were so sexy to him, every stroke of his fingers made her sigh and tremble. He guessed it was her lack of experience and it turned him on even more. He held her close and began kissing her chest, teasing around her soft, supple cleavage. 

"Hades," she keened, moaning and arching up against him, pressing her large breasts up against his face. 

"Oh, Kore, can I take this dress off?" His voice was husky. She nodded desperately, clinging to him, searching for release, feeling her insides rumble.

"Yes, yes, please," he turned and placed her on the bed, peeling her dress up off her body, unable to restrain his groan at the sight of her. 

"Fates, Kore. You're so fucking beautiful." She blushed and whined as his hand stroked softly up her thigh, gazing at her lacy black underthings. 

"I want to see you too." She whined, protesting and tugging at his shirt. He chuckled and unbuttoned it, pulling his tie apart and dropping it to the floor. She watched, unable to breathe, as he shrugged out of his white dress shirt, revealing his muscular, dark blue torso. Her eyebrows came together in concern when she noticed long gashes littered across his body. 

In her drunkenness she barely had a filter and blurted, "Do those hurt?" 

He shook his head softly, moving to lie beside her, "Not anymore." They lied at eye level, gazing at each other. He reached out to stroke her cheek. 

"How long ago?" 

"Lifetimes ago.." he answered softly, inching forward to press a kiss to her lips. She melted into it, kissing him back hard and serious. He rolled to hover over her, caging her in his arms and kissing her passionately, trying to tell her just how much he's wanted this. 

She moaned into his kiss, burying her fingers in his hair, gripping tufts of his light colored locks. She thought she might overheat or explode if he didn't start touching her again soon. As if he read her thoughts one of his large hands came to rest gently over her breast, timidly, gauging her reaction. 

She broke the kiss to whimper, "Please," encouraging his gentle touches. He grinned and kissed along her jaw, moving his other hand to cup her neglected breast. He held them both in his huge hands, barely able to grab them in their entirety. 

"Damn, Kore," he remarked, lust apparent in his voice. "You're perfect."

She huffed a laugh, feeling herself shiver when he began kneading her in his hands, thumbs rubbing teasingly over her tiny, sensitive nipples. "Mmm," she arched up into him, feeling nervous jitters as she brushed up against him, feeling her heart flutter frantically as she felt his hardness pressed up against her.

"Is that--" she stopped herself, hating how words were just flying out of her. 

He blushed and confessed, "You've done this to me, sweetness. I guess there's no hiding that.. I.. I want you.." 

"I'm sorry, I.. I'm being so stupid." 

He stroked her cheek gently, "No you're not.. you're just.. unfamiliar with this is all." He groaned as her little hand reached curiously at him, resting against the shape of his hardness confined in his pants. They both sighed as she gripped him, her eyebrows shooting up on her head, shocked at what she felt there. _He's enormous! There's no way I could ever.._ she found it hard to breathe. 

He saw her sputter and struggle for air, voice thick with worry, "Kore?" Her hand fell from him. "Sweetness, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let things go this far.. It's my fault, not yours, I'm so terribly--" 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quiet, pressing her chest against his, feeling chills cascade up her spine. She pulled back, caressing his handsome face, cooing, "Hades, I want you, I'm sure of it. I'm just nervous about h-how.. big you are.." 

He chuckled and grinned at her, "Oh, don't you worry, sweetness, we can work up to it." He kissed her soft and slow, "You'd be surprised at what you could do after a little warm up.." 

She flushed bright red. "W-what does that mean?" He laughed a low, rumbling kind of laugh.

"Oh I would love more than anything to show you what I mean, little goddess.." they smiled darkly at each other. She felt her anxiousness melt into desire. His voice remained low as he crawled up over her, hovering and caging her in. "Are you ready for your first lesson, Kore?" 

The hot coal in her stomach seemed to bounce and spin. "Y-yes, your majesty.." 

"Oh, I like that. Refer to me as that from here on. Understood?" His teasing smile softened the harsh seriousness of his voice. The contrast turned her on. She writhed under him. 

"Yes, your majesty." 

"And Kore there's one more component to this. If you are to submit to me fully, we must establish a safe word so I know to stop if I go too far." He kissed her softly belly, murmuring against her skin, "What would you like your safe word to be, sweetness?" 

She considered for a moment, "Hmm," 

He smiled at her, encouraging, "Anything you pick would work, little goddess." 

She thought for another moment then chirped, "Scoundrel. How's that?" 

He kissed her hips one at a time, nose skimming her warm skin. "Perfect. So when you say that word I will stop whatever I am doing. Understood?" 

"Yes, your majesty." She purred, feeling herself tremble with anticipation. He ran a finger down her body, down her sternum, belly and warm, wet middle. He began kissing beneath her belly button, making her jolt and squirm. "Sensitive, are we?" He lifted an eyebrow and smirked against her skin.

"V-very." She tried to stay still but found it impossible. 

"You're even more splendid than I could have imagined, sweetness, and Gods did I try." He kissed around the lace stretched around her wide hips, admiring her subtle stretch marks fondly. 

"What do you mean by that, your majesty?" Her air caught in her throat as his fingers hooked around her lacy underwear. 

"I think you know exactly what I mean by that." He smiled and leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "But I get the feeling you are just dying to hear me say I touched myself and thought of you many, many times.." 

She winced and sighed hard. "Ohh," 

"Have you touched yourself and thought of me, splendid one?" She nodded quick and hard.

"Yes, your majesty." 

He groaned, feeling his arousal grow. "Tell me about it, sweetness. Please. I need to hear it." 

"Once.. once when I was in the shower I.. th-thought of you and started touching myself… imagining what your big fingers would feel like inside me.." he pulled her underwear down and off in one fluid motion, surprising her. 

"Go on.." his thumbs began rubbing circles into her thighs. She felt her heart race, she gulped and continued, 

"I.. I tried to imagine you kissing me, holding me, touching me everywhere.." her eyes fluttered as he kneaded her thighs. She let her legs fall apart, eyes wide and fixated on him as he gazed at her nakedness. "I t-tried to imagine what your mouth would feel like on me.. your.. tongue.." 

He didn't need another signal. He crouched down, grabbing pillows and stuffing them under her, propping her up so he could kiss her lips easier. The room felt unbearably hot in the second before his tongue slid up between her slick, wet, pulsating folds. 

"Hades!" She grabbed handfuls of his sheets, arching up and whimpering. He grabbed her hips and held her in place as he began sucking on her, tongue circling her sensitive little bud. He muffled a moan into her and the vibration nearly drove her over the edge. She cried out and tried to struggle free from him but his strong hands held her in place as he explored her with his warm, incredible mouth. "Ha-Ha-aaahhh!" She cried out, gasping and bucking up into him as the vibrations coming from his mouth proved to be too much and sent her screaming over the edge, shouting and drenching his face in her hot, sweet cum. He pulled back with a gasp, licking his lips and moaning, 

"Ohh, Kore, you taste so good, sweetness." He slipped a finger into her, pushing and pulling, using his thumb to rub at her hardened, sensitive clitoris. 

"Haades!" She couldn't believe anything could feel so good. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as he added another finger and began pumping into her faster. "Oh, gods! Ha-Hadeeees!" 

"You want me, Kore? You want me inside you?" He pumped faster, teasing her clit at double the speed.

"Yes! Gods, yes!!" She all but screamed, driven mad with throbbing pleasure. 

"Okay, one second, love," he pulled away all at once, shocking her system, her eyes snapping open, drenched in red. She saw him leaning across her and fiddling around in a drawer. He returned to hover over her, chuckling at the angry look on her face. 

"Why did you stop?" Her wrath was almighty. 

"I had to grab a condom, silly." He explained, ripping open a little square and pulling it out. He unbuttoned his pants and yanked them off, pulling his underwear down and off as well. She felt her chest tighten at the sight of him fully naked. _Oh, gods, this is real… this is really, really happening.._ she watched him slip what looked like purple plastic wrap down over himself. He blushed, "Can't be too careful." 

"Y-yeah." She thought back to her previous encounter, how Apollo hadn't even bothered to take this precaution. Hades leaned over her to lean down for a kiss, trying to distract her from the awkwardness and relax her. She kissed back, feeling herself melt, heart beginning to calm a little. He waited until she was more relaxed to begin rubbing her again with his thumb. 

She whimpered and trembled, clinging to him tight, moaning, "I'm ready, Hades," 

"You sure?" She nodded into him hard, burying her face in his chest. He reached down to guide himself to her, rubbing against her ever so slightly before sliding, rutting against her slick warmth. He let out a shaky sigh. "Oh Kore," 

The anticipation was making her crazy, she pushed against him and cried out when his large, hard head slipped into her. They both gasped, tightening their arms around each other. He didn't move, afraid to hurt her, asking softly, "Sweetness, is this alright?" She nodded desperately against him, voice breaking as she plead desperately, 

"Y-yes, please move," he obeyed, pushing further into her unbelievably tight warmth, groaning hard. 

"Sweetness, ohh, fates you're so tight and hot." She whimpered against him, gasping against his warm, good smelling skin, digging her nails into him wherever she could reach. Their size difference made this all the more intense. He started a slow rhythm, holding her tight and babbling praises to her. 

She felt her low abdomen tighten, his long hardness knocking into something ultra sensitive inside her, making her cry out his name and cling tighter as he picked up the pace, noticing her reaction. 

"Ohhh, Hades, I'm gonna-!!" She couldn't finish her warning as she hit a wall and gushed hard around him, drenching him as he pumped harder into her. Her orgasm pushed him closer to his as he chased it, cursing and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he peaked and jolted against her, uttering a low, long sigh as he fell apart inside her. He opened his eyes to see that she had sprouted flowers and leaves out of her shoulders and hips, her hair grown wildly out of her elegant updo. He even noticed little branches coming off her and tangling in her hair. 

Neither of them could speak, both gasping for air as they rode out their waves of pleasure. He pulled backward, making sure everything was contained inside the condom, pulling it off and tying it shut expertly. She rolled onto her stomach and shook with waves of aftershock, crunching the branches and breaking them off. She was too spent to feel embarrassed.

She felt his weight leave the bed only to return a moment later to pull her into his arms. He kissed her sweaty forehead and tried to regain his breath, sighing, "Th-that was incredible." 

She rolled over to cuddle into his chest, agreeing breathlessly. "Yes, yes it was." He smiled and tucked a fallen lock of her long wavy hair back behind her ear, gazing at her with love in his eyes, wondering when he would wake up from this fantastic dream.


End file.
